


In this morning light

by Pippitypopadoo



Series: OMGCP shorts [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are quiet and mornings are soft. Eric wasn't a morning person, but of course Jack would find a way to make him like them.</p><p>---</p><p>Arm snaked around Eric's waist, followed by a wall of warmth at his back. A puff of warm air tickled the back of his neck as Jack rested the side of his cheek on Eric's shoulder, sighing.</p><p>"Good morning to you too, Mr. Second Star," Eric said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this morning light

**Author's Note:**

> So far all my zimbits fics are fluff. This, though, is like Fluff Central (TM). I had to stop writing halfway because they were killing me.

Arm snaked around Eric's waist, followed by a wall of warmth at his back. A puff of warm air tickled the back of his neck as Jack rested the side of his cheek on Eric's shoulder, sighing.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Mr. Second Star," Eric said, gently tipping his head to the side to knock once against Jack's as he gave his pancake batter (made from scratch, thank you very much) the last few stirs. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Mmm, 'cept for when I woke up and all the blankets were gone," Jack mumbled through a sleepy haze, voice still scratchy.  
  
"Froze you, did I?" Eric laughed as he tapped the spoon against the side of the bowl, done with breakfast preparations.  
  
"To death," Jack said gravely, before beginning to nose at the side of Eric's neck, teasing out soft giggles.  
  
"Are you some icicle monster now?" he asked, a thread of amusement in his voice, to which Jack let his teeth lightly graze against the side of his jaw in answer, drawing out the smallest shiver. "Oh no, am I doomed?" Eric murmured as he turned just slightly for Jack to drag his lips up to brush against his cheek. Day-old stubble scratched against skin and Eric pretended his breath didn't hitch while Jack pretended he didn't hear it.  
  
Jack hummed, making an act of thinking about it as his fingers played at the band of Eric's shorts, thumb occasionally brushing against skin. Eric leaned back against his chest, sinking into his warm embrace and letting his steady presence hold his weight. His lips curled up at the corners as he soaked in the feeling of just being able to stand in like this, with Jack pressed against his back while the morning sun painted their white kitchen tiles gold. His eyes traced the strokes of sunlight that swept across Jack's high cheekbones, over his forehead and down his proud nose. They pooled in his eyes, adding flecks of sea-green to his normal blue. Eric had seen these eyes turn cold as ice before, seen them stormy like waves crashing against cliffs, seen them inscrutable and more mysterious than the depths of the ocean. But that was long ago, long before they really knew each other as Jack and Eric, and now Eric was looking into eyes that were crinkled at the corners, with a gaze so unmistakably tender. He could drown in them, he thought, and never willingly surface.  
  
Jack pressed a kiss to his temple. "Hello," he said softly with a gentle smile.  
  
It was times like this that Eric was reminded of how his heart no longer belonged to him and him alone. If it did, there'd be no way that Jack could make it do more spins and leaps than Eric ever did as an ice skater with just... being there. Being Jack. Being with him.  
  
"Hi," Eric replied just as quietly, suddenly shy and exhilarated all at once. He turned around fully to rest his hands on Jack's chest and tilted his face up; Jack was already leaning down to meet him halfway, first brushing his lips teasingly against the tip of his nose and making Eric huff, then - finally - there was the soft pressure of lips against lips. It was as chaste as it was sweet, just the feeling of two being one, and in it's quietness, it spoke volumes.  
  
When they parted, just slightly until Jack's arms were tightening around him again to and press their foreheads together, Eric closed his eyes to revel in the feeling of togetherness, with Jack's heart beating steadily under his palm. And then he pulled back again.  
  
"Did you brush your teeth just to kiss me?" Eric laughed.  
  
Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Pretty arrogant of you to think so, eh? Maybe I just want to get ready for breakfast. Haven't you heard it's the most important meal of the day? I gotta make myself presentable."  
  
"Oh really? I didn't know being presentable meant being shirtless," Eric murmured, leaning back to enjoy the view.  
  
Jack grinned. "I heard the chef likes it that way."  
  
"The chef won't get your pancakes out in time with your schedule if you keep distracting me like this, away with you." Eric slapped him lightly on the chest before stepping away.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll leave you to it. You're making it with-"  
  
"Yes, yes, your 'real' maple syrup, I know, jeez." He rolled his eyes.  
  
Jack raised his arms in mock-surrender. "Got it, no lecturing the master of the kitchen. I'll leave you to it, babe." Leaning in for one more kiss, Jack walked off.  
  
Eric was not above ogling that pert ass as he left. Hate to see them leave, but love to watch them go and all that.  
  
"I know you're looking at my ass, Eric!" Jack called out without turning around.  
  
"Not my fault it's so big that it fills my vision!" Eric shouted back without missing a beat, only going back to his pancake batter after Jack turned the corner  
  
Eric was still smiling when he placed place stacked with fluffy pancakes the perfect shade of golden-brown on their dining table. Jack hooked an ankle around his as he dug in (yes Jack, that's the syrup that your mom bought for us, I didn't experiment with it like last time, stop being suspicious already), the way he had always done ever since they moved in together, and Jack smiled back like he knew exactly what Eric was feeling.  
  
Well, maybe he really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Very vaguely inspired by my own [ post](http://pippitypopadoo.tumblr.com/post/131809941892/okay-so-like-what-if-yeah-bittys-always-freely), mainly 'cause I was thinking about Jack/Bitty fluff. Which. Is pretty standard tbh.
> 
> ETA: AT FIRST I UPLOADED AN OLDER VERSION so embarrassing oh my god


End file.
